


The Devil's most devilish when respectable.

by Istra_Faemore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dream Invasions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istra_Faemore/pseuds/Istra_Faemore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thought his life couldn't get any worse. He should have known not to tempt fate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dean/Cas; eventual Sam/Gabriel and Sam/Lucifer/Gabriel

Sam groaned, rolling over. The sudden warmth of a body next to his stopped his movement. He groaned, refusing to open his eyes and acknowledge his brother. Ever since he upset Castiel, Dean had been intent on not suffering alone (or in silence) of his angel-deprivation. Sam didn't know what had happened; he'd just woke up one morning to Cas' wounded 'you-kicked-my-puppy' face and Dean's tight 'I'm-not-acknowledging-this-shit' jerky movements. Ever since then, he'd been subjected to Cas looking sad 'you-disappoint-me' eyes at Dean whenever Dean wasn't looking, and Dean staring 'I'm-a-jerk-but-too-stubborn-to-admit-it' eyes at Cas when the angel's back was turned. If Dean didn't apologise to Cas soon, he was going to shove them both in a ring of holy fire until they've talked it out. 

Travelling with them like this was _exhausting_.

"Just go and fucking say sorry to Cas, Dean," he mumbled into his pillow, hoping Dean would take the hint and just _fuck off already_!

Dark, amused chuckles were his reply and he tensed. Gripping the gun he kept under his pillow, he shot up, aiming in the general direction of the laugh automatically, before adjusting the grip when he saw who it was. Shit.

_Shit._

"What the fuck do you want?" Sam growled angrily.

 _Lucifer_

"Hello Sam. It's nice to see you," Lucifer, the Morning Star, the Devil, Satan, bane of Sam's existence, whatever-the-Hell-else-you-wanted-to-call-him replied genially as usual not answering the question. He hadn't had a dream about Lucifer in _months_ ; had thought they were finished, that he was trying some other insidious and nefarious ways to get Sam to say yes. "I'm sorry about that, Sam. I am. I wished to spend some quality time with you. Just you and me."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Are you reading my fucking mind?" He demanded. 

Lucifer spread his hands wide in apology. "Not really. You're broadcasting loud enough for me to hear you without resorting to, ah ' insidious and nefarious ways'." 

"Go away."

"That hurts, Sam," Lucifer replied, faking sad, hurt eyes perfectly. "You can't hurt me, Sam. Not here." Pointed look at the gun and Sam sighed. Yeah, he knew. He just liked to keep a loaded gun between him and the fucking Devil. 

"What do you want?" He repeated tiredly. He _was_ looking forward to getting some rest tonight. Dean had had gotten drunk and sort of passed out which meant he wouldn't be up much before dawn, leaving Sam to have an unbroken night's sleep, instead of pacing aimlessly around the motel room muttering about Cas (really, their argument was driving _him_ insane).

Only to have _Lucifer_ turn up in his fucking dreams. 

He actually _knew_ there was a God now, and he was more sure than ever, that He hated him. 

Lucifer cocked his head in a gesture reminiscent of one of Castiel's 'mortal-you-confuse-me' tilts. "Dean has upset my brother?" He moved closer to Sam, who just realised he was _sat on a bed with the Devil_ and jumped up with a shriek. Lucifer sighed, a breath of sad puffy air, eyes all downcast and chastising. "What did he do to upset my brother?" 

Like Sam was going to tell him anything.

Yeah, he just repeated his thought to him. 

"Sam, I'm not evil. Really," he said softly, all earnest and sincere and looking at Sam. "And I do love my brother. All of my brothers," he amended. "And if Castiel is hurting, I wish to know. He doesn't deserve what happened to him; he was always one of the brightest lights, was much loved." His face turned distant, inwards, as if reliving old memories. Happy ones. 

For a second, for a very long second, Sam actually believed him and opened his mouth. Then shut it with an audible snap. A glare was given in Lucifer's general direction.

The archangel met his glare and raised him an exasperated look. "I _could_ come and ask Castiel myself," he pointed out. As if he had no fear that he wouldn't be told. 

"Yeah, thanks. I think we all agree that you turning up unannounced would be very bad. You'd try to kill us; we'd try to kill you. There'd be blood, violence, broken furniture. It'd be messy," Sam replied sarcastically. 

"I wouldn't try to kill you. I promise."

Yeah sure. Sam would believe that when pigs flew.

"I could make that happen," Lucifer offered, very reasonably, as if flying pigs were an everyday occurrence for him.

And yeah, yeah actually, they might be. Awesome archangel powers and everything. 

Lucifer smiles, a slow sensuous smile from full lips that looked soft enough to ki--

\--Wait. _What?_

Sam swallowed. "Did..," he licks dry lips and tries again. "You did something to my mind!"

"No Sam. That was all you." And God help him, but Lucifer is actually _grinning_ now. 

"Fuck you," he snarls, causing the grin to get wider.

"Oh Sam, of course. You don't even need to ask," Lucifer smirked, looking languidly down Sam's body. "Tell me about my brother first."

Sam's gaping at him. Just... gaping. The world starts to shake, and it's a dream, so it's pretty rational. Hands on his shoulder gripping just _this_ side of too tight. 

His eyes snap open to meet Castiel's, the angel looming over him. How someone as small as Cas can _loom_ , Sam doesn't know, but he's certainly very _good_ at it. And he should really stop the inner monologue and _say_ something considering the weird tilty head look he's receiving.

"Uh, thanks Cas," he croaks, sitting up and dislodging Cas' hand. He's sure he'll have a bruise the way Cas gripped him.

"You were dreaming." A statement, not a question. Cas' eyes seem unusually _un_ natural in the midnight gloom of the motel room. A glance at the clock told him it wasn't even three and he groaned, falling back down on the bed, arm over his eyes. Yeah, he was so _not_ going back to sleep tonight.

"Yeah," Sam agrees. Cas waits, remaining crouched down beside Sam's bed. He just tilts his head more and even not looking, Sam can _feel_ it. He cracks an eye open to confirm his suspicion and yeah, yeah he's getting the scary, frowny, 'I-can-hurt-you-I'm-concerned' look. Not to be confused with the 'I'm-concerned-I-can-hurt-you' frown that Dean gets some of the time. Or got. 

Whatever.

"Sam." The voice low, so as not to wake Dean. And so full of warning and meaning that Sam's gonna need a dictionary for a _month_ to translate everything. He winces; the last time he heard that tone of voice, Dean wouldn't just get that Cas _liked_ him and he was sure Cas was going to smite him into next week--

\-- Cas raises an eyebrow at him and Sam concludes he's been blabbing internally again and that Cas must be lingering in his brain and wait a minute does that mean he knows that Lucifer stopped by?

"Lucifer appeared to you in your dream? Sam what did he say?" Apparently it does. 

"Do you guys do that automatically? The whole reading-people's-thoughts thing? Because it's getting kinda old."

Castiel just waits; he's an angel of the Lord. He's millennia old and he's probably got a fucking degree in waiting. He could wait there forever. In fact, waiting was probably a hobby and yeah, he was gonna speak now thankyouverymuch. Before he humiliated himself even further with his continued _thinking_

"Right. So Lucifer... didn't exactly say why he dropped by but I think he knows where we are, because he sortra picked from mind that you were upset and kind of implied he might come ask you about what Dean had done. He was _concerned_ ," Sam burst out in a rabble, leaving Cas to figure out the mess of words.

"Lucifer was... concerned?" And damned if Castiel didn't look at him slowly, lingering briefly on the anti-demon possession tattoo on his chest because, yeah, even if Sam had heard that, he'd think he was possessed as well. 

Sam nodded. "Yeah. He said he loved you and you didn't deserve what happened to you." And _shit_ reminding Cas about his absence from Heaven, and the reasons behind it, got him that careful shuttered 'let's-not-talk-about-this' face that he picked up from Dean.

"Did he say anything else?" Castiel probed, forming the words slowly as if he didn't want to know, but was like passing a car wreck and had some macabre part of him had to slow down to take a good look. Sam understood that. He really did. 

"Not over," Sam replied equally as slowly. "I mean there was no trying to get me to say yes. I'd say he wanted to irritate more than anything. My life as entertainment for the Devil." Sam wasn't even _going_ anywhere near the last part where Lucifer hinted that yes, he'd very much like to have sex with Sam. 

"You need to tell Dean," Castiel says doomily. Well, _Sam_ heard it doomily. Cas probably said it all solemnly and carefully. Shit.

" _Shit_!" Sam jumped up. Castiel didn't even move, just _looked_ at him in some meaningful way that probably _meant_ something, but Sam wasn't the expert on All the Faces of Castiel. That was Dean's job. "Shit Cas, he _hinted he knew where we were_. We need to go. Now." He pulled a shirt on and whacked Dean. "Dean. DEAN!" Outside voice was usually best to wake Dean up. 

"Sammy?" Dean shot up ready to shoot or punch or whatever. "Jesus Sam! It's only just three a fucking clock! Dude." He yawned and scrubbed his face with his hand, then took stock of his angel crouched by his brother's bed and Sam busily packing and shuttered his face off. "Sam?"

"Your brother had a dream of Lucifer and seems to believe that he can find us." Cas offered helpfully, not looking at Dean and finally standing.

" _Christ_ Sammy, what did you tell him for?" Dean asked angrily, tensing his shoulders for the 'you're a complete fuck up!' argument. 

"Dean, please!" Sam snapped. "As if I would do that."

"You might've said something and not realised it."

"I'm not like you Dean. I don't open my mouth and put my foot it."

Dean looked pissed now. He stopped packing and glared at Sam. "What the _fuck_ is that supposed me mean, huh Sammy?"

"Oh, I don't know Dean. How about how you're too much of a jerk to say sorry to Cas?"

Dean's face clouded over from pissed to _furious_ and he opened his mouth, but the angel jumped in first. "I do not believe that mine and Dean's problems are necessary for conversation," he said calmly. If you didn't look at the bunched fists. "Lucifer knows where we are. We need to move. Sam didn't tell him anything, Dean." He finally turned to _look_ at Dean and it was one of _those_ looks that Sam felt like he was missing something. 

Dean, however, just nodded jerkily, scowled one last time at his brother and hauled bags to the Impala. 

~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the night, the day and part of the following night was spent in putting as many miles between them and the motel as possible whilst observing the time-honoured Winchester tradition of angry silence, broken only once by Dean asking what Lucifer wanted.

Sam noticed that Cas didn't feel Dean needed to know that Lucifer was concerned about his little brother. Then again, if Sam's big brother was _Lucifer_ , he'd feel it wasn't necessary for _his_ boyfriend to know his brother knew he was upset with him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean pulled into the motel car park and sent Sam off to get them a room. When his sasquatch little brother vanished inside, he turned to face Castiel. He hated that angel's face immediately became careful closed, as if waiting for Dean to hurt him. Again. It squeezed his heart and made his sigh.

"Cas, I'm...," he shoved at his face again and sighed. He should just say it. Why the fuck can't he? He doesn't feel the need in sharing his emotions unlike Sam the girl. But he'll be damned if he's gonna ruin the only good thing his fucked up life has given him. "Cas, I'm sorry, yeah? I was an ass. You know how you feel better than I do." He snorted. "You probably know how _I_ feel better than I do."

An approved tilt met his words. 

So he was on the right track. "I uh..." he cleared his throat. "I love you. And if you want to love me, I'll accept it. I... this is new for me."

"It is new for me also, Dean," Cas pointed out, leaning forward, invading Dean's personal space. A thrill went through him as it always did when his sombre angel drew close. _His_ angel. Yeah.

"I understand it will be difficult and we will fight. But as long as we love each other, we will always remain together." Damned if Cas didn't make it sound simple. Cas tilted his head questioningly. "Is not simple, Dean? We fought. You do still love me, yes?" A nod. Cas breathed close to his lips. "You still want me?" Another nod and the corners of the angel's mouth curved upwards. "Good. I believe human custom is make up sex now?" And closed the gap, kissing Dean fiercely. Dean moaned, the angle uncomfortable because he didn't expect Cas to forgive him so soon. A demanding tongue swiped at his lips and he opened the obediently, allowing that tongue to twin around his, stroking him, before fucking his mouth in an echo of the fucking he was going to get. Soon, if Cas was any guide. 

The kiss was broken by Dean's need for air and he was panting, eyes glazed with lust. "Cas," he groaned. " _Yes_ , Cas." The fucking angel fucking _smirked_ at him. He continued staring into Cas' blue, blue eyes until Sam knocked on the window, looking faintly amused at him.

"I take it we're gonna need another room?" He asked knowingly.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

~~~~~~~~~~

The room was warm; warmer than when Sam had gone to sleep. He opened an eye and immediately regretted it. There were candles burning on every surface casting a low, almost seductive light around him. He blinked and looked around the room slowly and suspiciously. 

"Hello Sam," Lucifer's low voice, dark velvet purr shivering over his skin. 

Sam scowled. "Stop that!" He hissed.

Lucifer looked affronted and raised a brow before smirking. "Stop what, Sam?" He lowered his voice even more and chuckled at Sam's very visible shiver.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Sam enunciated very clearly between clenched teeth. There was a brief momentary alarm that maybe Sam didn't really want to know the answer to that question.

"You," Lucifer replied succinctly. 

Sam stared. He blinked. Then stared some more. Finally, he had to know--

"Want me as a vessel, _right_?" A hint of pleading in his tone.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and gestured around the room, prowling closer to the bed as he did so. "No Sam. _Want_ you as in you are attractive and I'd like very much to fuck you. Now."

The staring was becoming a theme here. Sam looked around hastily for an exit. The Devil was on the prowl. For him. _Towards_ him. That was not a good thing. Sam got up slowly and edged away from him along the wall. Lucifer's eyes glinted and he just fucking _moved_ , pinning Sam to the faded wallpaper. 

Sam may or may not have let out an undignified, somewhat girlie 'eep'.

"Sam," Lucifer breathed, dragging his voice way down low. His eyes were zeroed on Sam's lips. Sam tried to push him away, but he'd have more luck pushing a brick wall away. Super freakin' angel powers. Lucifer chuckled and brushed their lips together. Sam inhaled at the surprisingly chaste kiss. His exhale was captured by bold, demanding lips sealing them together.

It was hard and deep and the Devil's tongue slipped inside Sam's mouth when he tried to protest. Lucifer tasted of light and dark and cinnamon and sin and the kind of wrong that sank into your stomach and filled you with anticipation of _more_. It was dangerous, held the razor sharpness of kissing the neighbourhood bad boy. Sam couldn't help but moan into the kiss, leaning forward slightly, allowing Lucifer to slip his arms around him, pulling their bodies flush.

The contact of Lucifer's erection to his made him gasp. _Christ_ , he was hard. _They_ were hard. "Lucifer," Sam panted out to his approval as lips trailed burning heat down his neck pulling shivers and tremors from the captured body.

He should stop this. Now.

"Lucifer, stop. "

He gets a soft noise that doesn't mean anything and hands trailing down his hips to his belt and _shit_ \--

Sam jerked --

\-- jerked awake.

Oh. Jesus. Fucking. Shit. He was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Cas," Sam began hesitantly over breakfast. A diner was probably the best place to broach this as it mean his brother wouldn't be able to use his outdoor voice and outdoor gestures or going from forty to zero with the press of a break.

"Yes Sam?" Cas replied patiently, not looking up from the pancakes Dean had ordered for him. Sam pretended not to notice the love bites on his neck or the self satisfied half-smirk gracing Dean's face. Cas picked up a fork and cut a small piece, dip it in the syrup he insisted on having on the _side_ of the plate. Just in case, he had said. Taking the bite, he glanced at Sam without raising his head.

"Is there any way you can like, _stop_ angels from coming in my dreams?" 

Dean's head shot up and Cas studied him, staring at him in a completely unsubtle way that has Sam shifting in his chair because maybe Cas is staring into his soul. 

"Dude?" Dean questions, eating a sausage speared to a fork. 

"Lucifer came back," Same explained tiredly, glaring at his coffee.

"What did he want this time."

"Oh the usual," Sam replied expansively. "World domination, evil things, apocalypse. Sex with me."

Dean choked on his sausage, coughing and eyes watering until Cas gently thumps him on the back, swivelling to glare at Sam.

"That was not amusing, Sam," the angel rebuked wearing his 'you hurt my human' glare.

"Believe me Cas, I _know_. I'm being serious. He invaded my dreams with something out of some cheesy romance novel. And then he _kissed_ me."

Dean couldn't really help but laugh at the look on Sam's face.

"Dude, you got _violated_ by the Devil. Brings a whole new meaning to getting inside your skin."

"Yes thank you, Dean. I hadn't thought about that." Totally the responsible parent. 

"I could keep ordinary angels out. However, Lucifer is not any ordinary angel. Even before I was cut off from Heaven, I could not have kept an archangel from invading your dreams," Cas said seriously, giving the problem before him his whole concentration. Sam was just glad _he'd_ stopped having that attention on _him_. 

"Who could do that?" Dean asked. Sam answered.

"Only another archangel, right?"

Cas nodded in confirmation. "Michael or Raphael could. As could Gabriel."

"Gabriel?" Winchester double act. 

"Like _he'd_ help _us_ ," Dean scoffed. "Last time we saw him, we ended up in TV Land. Don't you remember, Cas?" Sam nodded emphatically. The memory of that Herpexia commercial still made him shudder.

A gentle sigh from the angel. "He is the only archangel that might be willing to help us. And whatever else he has done he is still an archangel." He tilted his head as if listening to something distant and angel-y. "I will attempt to find him. It may take a while. Gabriel has been hiding for millennia." He makes to leave right there, but Dean's warm hand stops him. He casts Dean a confused, but fond look.

"Breakfast first. Sam's not sleeping yet."

They hit the road shortly after nine thirty and after Dean pressed Cas up against the motel wall, kissing him thoroughly, until the angel was a quivering pile of need and want and lust. Utterly wrecking his usual vaguely amused at humanity in general look. Cas leaned against the wall gasping and trying to put the shattered pieces of himself together as Dean watches him, utter satisfaction on his face.

Sam rolled his eyes and went to call Bobby.

~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel had been gone three days the next time Lucifer turned up in his dreams. Dean had been acting lousy, trying not to mope for his angel, mixed with the concern over Sam's angelic stalker. Still, he'd been as hard to live with as he was when he and Cas were fighting in their silent non-fighting way.

He sat up slowly and suspiciously. Nothing. Breathing a breath of relief, he slunk forward chuckling; clearly he was becoming far too jumpy. 

Though, when hands rested on his shoulders, gripping him firmly and gently. "Hello Sam," cam Lucifer's voice in his ear. "I'm sorry I've not been to see you since last time."

Sam's not; Sam's kind of glad.

"Now, now, Sam, that's not nice," Lucifer chided, nibbling briefly on his ear. 

Sam's eyes slipped closed before he forced them open. _No. No_ , he thought.

"Oh come now. You enjoyed it last time. I know you did. I _felt_ it," he chuckled, flexing his hands slightly on Sam's shoulders, rubbing gently. "Relax Sam. Just relax." One hand slid forward to tweak a nipple, causing the body under him to jerk in reaction.

Sam tried to pull away. "Get your hands off me, you bastard," he seethed. "You want to use me to bring about the Apocalypse and you want me to _relax_?" Really? Really? Did Lucifer think he was ten? Because Sam knew he was up to something. Some way of getting him to say yes to Lucifer wearing him to the prom. 

"I used to want to use you to take over the world," he admitted, trailing a finger down Sam's cheek. "I find that there are other uses - pleasanter users - the two of us together can be put to." He rubbed Sam's shoulder's, chuckling at the groan. "So tense Sam. So tense."

"Fuck off Lucifer." Sam wished he could pull away. _Stupid fucking angel super strength mojo._

"I cannot help being stronger than you, Sam," Lucifer chuckled, trailing the laugh with his tongue down Sam's neck. 

"Stop reading my fucking mind," Sam groused, gasping as Lucifer bit his pulse point. The sharp shot of pain translated into arousal as it travelled his body, ending in his cock, which became interested in the proceedings. 

"But it's so interesting," Lucifer whines. "The things I learn there." Lucifer's hands travel to his shirt hem and begin to pull it off. Sam sort of realises that, no, he cannot escape Super Angel Strength Mojo (and that deserves capital letters), but he can prevent the loss of his shirt and grips it tight. Lucifer seems reluctant to rip it off him, which Sam is kind of glad about, and instead slides his hands under. He explores Sam's chest, grunting his approval into Sam's ear, fingers brushing at nipples.

Sam clenched his teeth, willing his body to stop reacting, just _stop_ it. But it had been too long since he had been laid and Lucifer was doing things that made his body sit up and pay attention and --

_Christ_.

He's lying down on the bed, Lucifer leaning over him and somehow he's lost his shirt. But that's not important. What's important is the slow wet warmth of a tongue as it slides down his chest and circles a nipple, teeth chewing it softly.

Sam moans, arching into to that mouth, hands tangled in sandy blonde hair. Hands on his hips hold him down onto the bed, Lucifer presses into him, laying his weight on top of Sam, their erections rubbing against each other.

" _Oh fuck_ ," he moaned, thrusting against him. 

"In good time, Sam. In good time."

Lips hovering over his and he arched blindly -- 

\-- "DUDE!" Dean shouted leaning over him. "The fuck dude? Did you just freaking kiss me?"

Sam thought his life couldn't get any worse.

He should have known not to tempt fate.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam swears off sleep for the next two nights and Dean keeps giving him sideways glances that speak volumes in the silence of the car. The ones he's currently getting are call 'dude-you- _kissed_ -the-Devil' and 'you-got-hard-for-fucking- _Lucifer_ '. He swears if Dean's angel doesn't come back soon with an answer, he's going shoot himself. 

When Castiel _does_ come back, it's with an ashamed look and a shake of head. Sam is beginning to think that maybe, just _maybe_ he should take this as a sign to not stop the apocalypse? After all, what kind of a world would he be saving? One that lets the Devil molest him when he's sleeping? 

Of course, he ignores the little voice that speaks of how much he liked the molesting and represses the memory like a good little Winchester.

"Sam," Cas corned him the day after he got back. Sam grunted, staring into space, death grip a coffee cup. "May I ask a question? I find myself feeling... ashamed of my brother." Cas joins Sam in the wall staring and Sam thinks between one ex-blood junkie and a fallen angel with angelic mojo, the wall should at set on fire. Or at least fall down a little. "How does one live with the feelings it evokes when one's family fail to meet your expectations?"

Ah. So Cas was upset that Gabriel had declined to help them.

"You just do," Sam shrugged. Sure he'd had the same feelings for Dean and Dean for him, but he sensed it was different for Cas. 

"Before he disappeared, I looked up to Gabriel. He always made time for the younger angels. The only archangel who did," Cas continued in a monotone. "He was the one who taught me how to use my sword and always had a laugh and a smile for me." He clenched his hand and his sword appeared. He transferred that phenomenal gaze to the angelic weapon before looking at the ceiling. "What could have changed him so fundamentally that he no longer acts like an archangel?" 

Sam put a hand on Cas' shoulder. "I can't relate. I haven't spent millennia with Dean but we do upset each other and we have let each other down," he snorts. "I did run away to Stanford and he forgave me. Then there was Ruby and the demon blood. What I'm trying to say is, he's lost faith in me before, but not utterly completely. Because if he had we wouldn't be here now."

"I have lost faith completely in Gabriel. He is not the archangel I remember. I do not think him worthy of the title."

"Cas, he's still your brother."

"Not any longer." And Cas glares at the ceiling in that 'this-is-my-final-word' death glare of him. 

And then jumps up.

"Cas?"

"Did you hear that?" 

"Hear what?" A rustle of wings and Cas is gone. "Cas?

"I thought there was someone outside," he replied from by the window. 

Sam wanders over and glances out. "Probably Dean."

Cas stares just stares out of the window.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam reached his limit that night and crashed in the car. Luckily Cas was there to help Dean carry is enormous limbs into the motel room.

"So Sammy. I hear you need my help." The play sing song voice and elongated final syllable could only come from one person.

"Gabriel."

"Sam."

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? I'm bored. The little bro said you could do with some help. So I came to see if it could possibly provide me with some entertainment." A flicker in his eyes briefly before it vanishes. "I hear Luci has been making himself quite the unwanted guest."

Sam rubbed his forehead and looked around tiredly, as if expecting it to be some sort of trick and Lucifer to pop out with a grin and a lustful smirk on his face.

"Relax, Sammy," Gabriel snorted in amusement. "I should be kind of upset that you think I'm Lucifer in disguise. But then," he said slowly. "It is the kind of thing Lucifer would do." He laughed, a brief huff of laughter in the room. "Lucifer and I are the only angels with a sense of humour. I think Dad made us like that so he wouldn't be bored to tears for all eternity."

The idea of the Devil with a sense of humour wasn't something Sam was ever going to consider so he stared at Gabriel. A brief thought of what would happen if he drew a banishing sigil and banished Gabriel to... wherever the Hell banished angels went to.

"Ah, I wouldn't, Sammy. Because banishing me in your dreams, which are, in case you didn't realise it, _inside your mind_ would leave you a gibbering mess and little brother would look at me all kinds of disappointed for _centuries_ ," Gabriel jumped on the bed next to Sam, making the mattress bounce and jiggle.

"So _how_ can we keep Lucifer away?"

" _I_ , Sam; how can _I_ keep Lucifer away. I just can. Archangel here," he waved his hand in a vague tah-dah gesture before snapping his fingers and munching on a chocolate bar.

"Cas said that you wouldn't help."

"I got bored."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Stop it Gabriel," Sam said tiredly. It was the fourth night in a row that the trickster archangel had shown up in his dreams and Sam was getting a little annoyed. Especially when he was now throwing M&Ms at him. 

"Your dreams are reeeeeally boring. You know that?" Gabriel huffed in annoyance. 

"Well I'm sorry I don't have what it takes to entertain an archangel. Forgive me." Sam's answer was all sarcasm and cutting tone. Gabriel smirked back. 

"Well you must be entertaining. Lucifer's been trying to break in here for _days_ ," Gabriel snerked. He tilted his head, listening to something Sam couldn't hear. Sam now suspects that it's the angel wave length frequency and Gabriel and Cas are listening to angelic radio stations when they do that. "Dude, _far_ better than angelic radio stations. They get boring after a few minutes of praise singing. Frankly, I don't know why Dad wouldn't let me tell them all to get day jobs."

"I don't think I'm comfortable with you calling God 'Dad', you know."

Gabriel looks at him as though he's crazy. "He _is_ my dad you know. Besides, he never liked to be called 'Dad' so I that's why I call it him." The archangel shrugged as though it made perfect sense in his world. 

"You call him Dad and he doesn't like it?" Sam repeated slowly.

"Sammy, Sam. Archangel here. I could do pretty much anything and God would roll His eyes. I'm the funny one. Besides, Lucifer started it," Gabriel chuckled. "And ooh!! His expression when He heard that. I thought it would rain for a _month_ , the size of the thunderstorm He accidently snapped up."

Sam doesn't know what to say to that. He really doesn't. He decides it might be best to let Gabriel laughing.

"So back to the original topic, Sam," Gabriel said faintly amused. "I mean, you're good. I'm better. Can't skip out of a topic on an archangel you know. What's big brother doing creeping around in your dreams now?"

"I think he wants to fuck me."

Of all the answers Gabriel was expecting, _that_ was not one. He stared at Sam before bursting out into riotous laughter that left him unable to support himself. If hordes of demons were to break into Sam's dream intent on plucking him like a chicken, he doubted he could summon up his sword to smite them in a civilised manner. Considering things, it was _very_ lucky Gabriel didn't need to breath or he'd probably be unconscious and that would negate his little protection racket.

Sam got of the bed slowly and with his dignity intact. He wrapped it around his as he folded his arms and levelled a slow glare on Gabriel. 

"To fuck..." he forced out a few more chuckles and even managed to pick himself up. "Ow, that hurt!" he complained. "He wants to fuck you?"

"Really not funny Gabriel. Y'know, _Dean_ had a similar reaction." Frosty glare. Implying the archangel isn't better than a human.

Gabriel waved at him, a gesture vaguely reminiscent of 'whatever'. "I'll let that one slide. Really. Because saying Dean is better than me is all kinds of hazardous." A deep breath, poorly concealing left over sniggers. "What makes you think Lucifer wants to fuck you?"

"I'm not saying it again. I feel violated the more I say it," he shuddered, the images being pulled up briefly before being repressed. Gabriel's eyes opened wide and he gave a low whistle.

"Oh brother, I didn't think you had it in _you_. Though no, you _haven't_ ; you want it in _Sam_. I'm impressed, Sam. You've certainly caught the personal attention of an archangel. Impressive." He tilted his head, as though replaying the images he stole from Sam's mind. "And very responsive." He voice lowered.

Sam did not blush. _Did not_.

"Dude! Stop perving on your brother molesting me!"

"Sorry but, _damn_ , if I had known all it would take would be a little kiss to get _that_ reaction out of you, _I'd_ have done it a _long_ time ago!"

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam woke up soon after that, the ring of Gabriel's laughter still in his ears. He groaned and stared at the ceiling. He was really beginning to believe that he was being punished for some god-awful thing he did in a past life.

He _knew_ he was being punished when he left the bathroom and a packet of M &Ms was on his pillow. 

Today was going to be one of _those_ days.


	4. Chapter 4

"We should have sex." It seemed that somewhere along the way, Gabriel had lost all his amusement and mocking words and childish front and had taken up the Castiel school of non sequiturs. Sam closed his eyes.

"Yep. I'm real. Really here. I really asked that," Gabriel rocked softly on his feet, a huge grin on his face.

"You want to have sex with me?" 

"Is there an echo? Yes I want to have sex with you. You're not unattractive and I think I'd enjoy it. No, I _know_ I'd enjoy it."

"What about me?" 

"Oh you'd enjoy it too," Gabriel laughed gently, snapping his fingers to bring Sam closer. 

"That's not what I meant, Gabri--umph," Sam's comment was cut off by Gabriel's wet, clever mouth. He tasted vaguely of candy and chocolate and power and light. Same rocked backwards.

"Dude!"

"Sam."

"The _fuck_?"

"I feel inspired by Lucifer. Never thought I'd say that. I don't think we ever need to tell him that."

Sam now had two archangels who wanted to get in his pants. Literally.

"Why don't you just do something to keep Lucifer away?"

Exasperated sigh from Gabriel as if Sam was working on destroying the mood. Which Sam considered a good thing due to how much he was working on destroying the mood.

"What do you think I've been doing the past few nights, Sam? Showing up for shits and giggles?" He paused. "Aside from trying to get in your pants that is." At Sam's confusion, he sat down all amusement and laughter gone from him. In Gabriel that was a bad thing. It meant bad things were going to happen.

Usually to Sam.

"He's an archangel. I'm an archangel. With me so far, Sam? Well he's older than me. I was the last, by the way, the last archangel. He's more powerful than I am. If it was any other angel, it'd be a matter of adding to Castiel's little engraving hobby and popping in every so often to make sure it was still working."

"I guess it's not that simple with Lucifer, huh?"

"Bingo. He's more powerful than I am--"

"--If you're the last, does that mean Raphael is more powerful than you?"

Gabriel scoffed. "As _if_! Raphael is a pathetic excuse for an archangel. Don't get me _started_ on Raphael." Gabriel's eyes clouded darkly, dangerously and Sam shivered despite himself. The archangel shook himself and blinked, back to all suggestive eyebrows and smirks and relaxed laughing posture. "And well, Lucifer taught me every trick he knew. I've picked up some along the way, though. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be able to keep him away for so long. As it is, I don't know if I can for much longer. He _reeeeeeally_ wants to get here. Wants your ass badly. I don't blame him; _I_ want your ass badly." Mouth curved up at the end. Trademark Gabriel Smirk.

Sam nods slowly. "So what happens when you can't stop him anymore?"

"I'm working on it."

"How's that going?"

"Awful." Gabriel laughed deprecatingly. "But I'm sure I'll find something. Eventually." He muttered. 

"Could he keep you away?" 

"Awww Sammy, I'm touched. You actually want me in your dreams!" Gabriel's hands fluttered across his chest in a mimicry of some bad romance novel gesture. Sam thought he'd stab something if Gabriel threw himself into Sam's arms.

Gabriel looked exactly like he was considering it. 

"Don't."

"Spoilsport," he pouted. "I think I'd think better if I were in your big, strong arms."

"Bite me Gabriel."

"Tempting. Lucifer could keep me away. I'm sure I'll find something. You know how _hard_ it is to sneak around Heaven looking for old dusty Enochian spell books whilst trying to keep the Host from knowing I'm back? I had nearly had a few run-ins with Raphael."

"Truth Gabriel, and 'I want to have sex with you' won't cut it this time. Why are you helping me?"

"I followed Castiel. I... I heard what he said about me." Sam saw what could be the first really honest emotion that flittered across the face of the Archangel Gabriel in thousands of years before said angel did a really human thing. He hid his face by looking down. "He's my favourite, you know. Not 'was'. _'Is'_." Firmly, making sure Sam understood. "Oh sure, we're all brothers and sisters but some are closer than others. I adored Castiel and I liked that he looked up to me. To hear that he's _ashamed_ of me; that he doesn't consider me his _brother_ any more. It hurts."

"So you're helping me to prove your still Gabriel?"

"I'm helping you, you moron, because I _like_ you. And because I want Castiel to forgive me. I'll do whatever penance he sets for him not to look at me with the frowny 'I'm-so-disappointed-with-you' look of his. Castiel is _very_ good at guilt you know." With that, Gabriel shrugged and Sam couldn't help it. He looked so sad, so glum, so _not_ Gabriel that he was across the room, arms wrapped around the smaller angel before he knew he really shouldn't. 

And he wasn't surprised when the archangel hugged back, groping his ass briefly.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Castiel," Gabriel snapped into the room without any warning. He looked wan, like he's been stretched too far and his angelic mojo powers were protesting.

Castiel doesn't look up. But he does tense.

"The fuck?" Dean has a .45 in his hand and pointed at Gabriel. Sam thunked his head on the table.

"Castiel?" Gabriel tries again, shakily. 

Again Castiel responds by not responding. 

Gabriel sighs and sits in a chair. "Not today, Dean please. I don't have the energy to heal myself if you accidently shoot me. And I don't have the time to wait till it heals naturally. Because it will, you know," he added as Dean looked like he was giving some serious consideration to shooting him.

Castiel does look up at that and gasps at Gabriel. Sam assumes he's watching the archangel on angel-TV. And he must look worse than he does on human-TV. Because Cas is up and kneeling beside him, two fingers on his forehead before he forgets that a) he can't heal and b) he's pissed at Gabriel. He figures Cas is just like that. 

Gabriel swats the fingers away gently and gives a humourless laugh. "You couldn't help me even if you could still heal. Had you attempted, you'd have poured your whole being in and I would have consumed your Grace in fire and righteous fury." He tilts his head. "Besides, you're pissed at me."

"What have you done to yourself, Gabriel?" And that was where Cas would have normally called him brother. Gabriel winced.

"Penance," he replied flatly, avoiding Castiel's eyes. Cas gave him his patented confused look.

"He's been stopping Lucifer visiting for the last week. He says it's hard," Sam offered earning a scathing glare from Gabriel and an astonished look from Castiel.

"You've been helping Sam?" Cas asked slowly. 

"Yes little brother. I heard you, by the way. Sorry won't cut it, I know. Penance and all that righteous crap. Anyway. I won't be able to keep him away tonight. I'm too damned _tired_. Thought I should pop in, tell you, steal Castiel for an angelic head to head and sort of crash out here."

"How can I help you Gabriel?" Yeah, Sam thought, Cas was still pissed at Gabriel, but was willing to let him work for forgiveness. Besides, no one can ignore their sibling when they looked as bad as Gabriel did right this very instance.

"Gee thanks, Sam. You try doing what I've been doing and still look as good as I do." 

Dean snorted.

"What _have_ you been doing?" Castiel prompted still knelt by his brother's side.

"Oh sit down, Castiel. Lucifer's been trying to overpower me and break my protection. So I've been expending mojo to keep Sam's dreams devil-free. Lucifer tracked the power down to me and has been harrying me during the day. He doesn't know _who_ he's harrying. I think," he paused as if contemplating his brother attacking him intentionally and screws his face up. "Plus I've been creeping around Heaven trying to avoid the ever-loving gaze of our _other_ archangel brother. Not Michael." Castiel winced. Because yeah, yeah, he could understand wanting to avoid Raphael.

"He got out of the holy fire then?" Dean snorted, amused.

"I'm... not even going to ask. Though I'd probably enjoy it," Gabriel decided. "As to helping, Castiel, you can help by keeping Sam awake until I've rested."


	5. Chapter 5

"So something you forgot to mention?" Dean asked tetchily, cleaning his gun with mechanical actions. "Like another archangel appearing in your dreams, huh Sammy?"

"We we did send Cas to get his help." Sam thought that was reasonable. From the sound of the gun slamming down on the table, Dean apparently did _not_. 

"Fine all right. I just... didn't want to cause this reaction. This glaring and bitching, Dean. You'd still be the same if I had told you and this way it saved me the headache. Besides, I'd rather have Gabriel than Lucifer." And he tried not to blush over how that could be taken, thankful that Castiel was distracting Gabriel. 

"Sam," Dean sounded tired. And he was. Tired of all this shit. Sam sympathised. If you were a Winchester, it could and _did_ happen to you. It was as constant as the laws of physics. Sam was convinced it _was_ a law of physics.

"Look, I'm sorry. All right? I won't do it again."

"You better not, or I'll beat your ass. Bitch."

"Jerk."

~~~~~~~~~~

"It's like watching an elaborate dominance display," Gabriel commented, eyes drifting over to the brothers. Castiel snorted and shook his head. Gabriel, it seemed, could only be serious for so long before resorting to humour. "The alpha male feels his place threatened by the younger, bigger male. After a show of snarl and teeth, the young male backs away and the alpha remains the top dog." 

"Gabriel," Castiel warned. He'd directed the older angel to a bed and insisted he try to rest. 

"Sorry Castiel. Humour helps defuse uncomfortable situations. Hasn't Dean taught you that?" 

"Is this supposed to be uncomfortable?" His head tilts in confusion and Gabriel laughs quietly.

"I heard what you said. I believe phrases like 'have lost faith', 'unworthy of being an archangel' were thrown around."

"I was wrong."

"You were _right_ ," Gabriel assured him tiredly, blinking and struggling to stay conscious. "I hadn't known how far I'd fallen until you said that and I promise, I'm gonna work hard to get you to think otherwise. Without, you know, going back upstairs. Because we all know that'd end messily. I bet Michael is still pissed I skipped out." He yawned and settled back against the pillows. "Castiel, listen. If he carries on the daylight assault and overpowers me, leave me, get the boys _out_. Before I explode and burn their eyes out. Keep.. Sam... awake." The last was slurred before he passed out. 

"Gabriel," Castiel said, concern threading his voice. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It turns out that being knocked unconscious by the monster of the day counts as falling asleep. He _hurts_ in every conceivable way. He was sure that his right shoulder was dislocated, his left ankle sprained. He had more cuts and bruises then he'd thought possible.

He let out a pained moan and opened his eyes--

\-- into the concerned blue eyes of Lucifer.

_Shit_

"Sam, what happened to you? I've been so worried. Someone's been keeping you from me. I do not know who. Did they do this to you?" He gestured at Sam's broken body. "If you had been captured, all you needed to do was pray to me. I would have come for you." Lips brushed Sam's forehead and he was too tired, too hurt, to fight them away. "If you didn't know that then, you do now. Are you in a safe place?" _Do I need to come and smite some creatures_ , was the hidden message. Sam wasn't too tired to pick _that_ up.

"I'm fine," he groaned. "I'm with Dean. I think. And why the fuck am I telling you this?"

"Why didn't Castiel protect you?" An almost growl. "You think?" He looked closer. "What. Happened," he enunciated slowly, hovering.

"I was knocked unconscious. I assume that since I'm still alive, that I'm with Dean." It took less energy to tell Lucifer then to fight him. His hand touched Sam's forehead. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to heal you, of course." Lucifer seems to think that is pretty reasonable. 

"Um, I'll pass thanks."

"Really Sam, what do you think I'm going to do?" Exasperated laughter.

"Heal me and try to jump my bones," Sam deadpanned. 

"Ah well, yes. Yes, that _was_ the plan," Lucifer admitted.

"Not. Happening."

Lucifer pouted.

Sam glared pointedly.

Lucifer kisses him. 

"I'm not changing my mind. So you can stop with the sexual manipulation."

"It's called comfort. It's what you do to people you care about who are injured."

Sam eyeballed him. Lucifer wanting to use him as a vessel, he got. He can sort of, kind of cope with the fact that Lucifer wants to sleep with him. But Lucifer caring for him? 

"Can angels become possessed?" He muttered tiredly.

Lucifer startles him into laughter. "No, Sam. We can't. Why do you find it so startling that I care for you?" Hands threaded through Sam's hair, smoothing it down in what Sam refused to admit was a soothing gesture. "You are the one perfect being in existence that can contain my Grace without burning up. Even when all I wanted was you to be my vessel, I cared about you. Remember, I told you I could never lie to you. Would _never_ lie to you. Now, I find myself intrigued with your beauty, your strength. The bright burning of your soul. I care for you." At Sam's skeptical look, Lucifer sighed with actual, genuine hurt. "I care for you, Samuel Winchester. Whether you believe me or not." 

Sam didn't know what to say to that. He just lay there in silence, Lucifer stroking every inch of Sam he could without aggravating his injuries. 

"Sam, please. Please let me heal these." Genuine concern flickered through his eyes, hand ghosting one of the deeper wounds. "Castiel has been cut off from Heaven long enough that he _can't_ heal you."

"I'll heal naturally."

"It'll take _ages_ ," Lucifer grumbled, looking put out. 

_At least it'll keep him from molesting me_ , Sam thought grimly. Lucifer pulled his hand back sharply, sucking in a breath. His eyes widened and he tensed. 

"I... You think...?" Lucifer couldn't form words. Anger chased across his face and he moved away from Sam, unable to look at him. "I have _never_ , will _never_ take someone against their will. I cannot believe you think... how _could_ you think...? I _care_ for you, Sam."

Sam opened his mouth to say something. Lucifer cut him off with a glare. He had never had an archangel look at him like _that_ before, and it scared him to the bone. 

"I think you should wake up now, Sam." A wave of his hand and --

\-- Sam whimpered as his abused body protesting his waking jerk.

"Sammy!" Dean hovered. 

"Dean. What happened?"

"The ghost threw you into a wall, then collapsed it on you," Dean explained. He had numerous scrapes over his face, blood washed off, now though. Castiel was lingering in behind Dean, looking desolated. "You were unconscious when we uncovered you. We couldn't wake you, but Cas said you'd wake you. That you weren't..." Dean swallowed emotion crushing his ability to speak for a moment. "Weren't too hurt that you wouldn't wake eventually. Said it was like _someone_ was keeping you asleep?" Winchester to English translation: _What did Lucifer want?_

"I think I hurt his feelings," Sam said slowly. Castiel came forward bewildered.

"Hurt Lucifer's feelings?"

"Yeah. He forced me to wake up. I... I don't wanna talk about it yet, okay?" He turned his head, seeing Dean's bed unoccupied. "Where'd Gabriel go?"

"Sammy," Dean said warningly, not letting the subject of the Devil go.

"Dean, I _hurt_. Can we not just leave it until I don't hurt as much?" 

Dean rubbed his face and rooted in a bag near Sam's bed briefly, offering him some pain medication. "Here, Sammy. Take these. Try not to go to sleep until Gabriel gets back. I'm gonna go get some food. Cas will stay with you." With that, Dean gripped his shoulder briefly before leaving.

Castiel moved to sit next to Sam. "I failed you and I failed Gabriel. I allowed you to fall asleep."

"Cas, I lost consciousness. It's not like you could have stopped me from doing that. These things happen," Sam muttered. "Could you get me a damp, cold flannel or something? My head _hurts_."

"Of course Sam. Could you tell _me_ what happened with Lucifer?" Sam was quiet for a moment, listening to the rustlings of an angel rooting around and running water. "I love your brother but sometimes he can be... fervent that his opinions are the only correct ones. I will not judge you, Sam." And the flannel was gently pressed to his head.

"Thanks Cas." He sighed. "Lucifer cares for me."

Cas nodded. "Angels do care for those that will or _could_ be their vessels." A shrewd look passed over the angel's face. "But I gather that he cares for you in a similar way as I care for your brother?"

Sam explained further. "And then I thought the word molest, and he became angry and hurt."

Castiel remained silent, considering his words.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel came back the following day and allowed Sam to slip into blissful sleep.

"I don't know what to do, Gabriel," Sam said. 

The archangel sat next to Sam, mirroring his older brother by stroking Sam's hair. "Lucifer has never lied," he said slowly. As much as he wanted to lie to Sam and turn his attention from worrying about his brother's hurt feelings and focus on Gabriel's lust for him, he couldn't. 

Sam sighed, pain shooting across his face as he shifted. 

"I'm going heal you, Sam. This is ridiculous. Humans are so fragile," Gabriel muttered, two hands reaching for Sam's forehead. Sam moved his head to the side. "Sam. Behave."

"I said no to Lucifer and I'm saying no to you. There's always a catch with you."

"No catch. No strings. Just glorious pain-free body." He laughed. "And it _is_ a glorious body." Gabriel kissed him, not quite chaste, but not passionate.

Sam groaned. "Gabriel stop."

Gabriel smirked at him, licking his lips before kissing him again. "No."

"I believe he said stop, little _brother_." Words that dripped ice and venom and lightning clapped into the room. Gabriel tensed and turned his head.

"Lucifer."

"Get off him," the Morningstar spat at his brother, crossing the room in large strides, gripping his brother and throwing him through a wall.

_Shit_. 

"Uh..." And that was the only intelligent comment Sam could make as Gabriel shook himself off, stood and readied himself for the coming fight.

"I should have known it was you. Looking back, I can smell you all over him. All the tricks you learned from me."

"I've got more than what you taught me, Lucifer. I've been around while you've been locked up."

"Yes. Michael _did_ say that you had left. He couldn't find you, but I was the one that taught you how to hide your Grace from the Host," Lucifer shook his head. "Really, Gabriel, posing as a Trickster? I was actually quite amused at that."

Gabriel gave a mocking bow. "I'm glad you appreciate the joke."

Lucifer inclined his head. "What I don't appreciate, however, is you hiding my Sam from me."

"He asked for help, I helped."

"Sam," at that tone, Same winced. How could he feel guilty about _hurting_ Lucifer? The one who wanted to wear him and destroy the world.

"If you don't want me to destroy the world, I won't. And I have already told you I do not want you as my vessel anymore." Lucifer took his eyes off his brother briefly and looked at Sam with _that_ look. 

Gabriel tilted his head and considered his brother. "I'm not going to fight you here, Lucifer. If you want to fight me over Sam, I won't do it in Sam's mind."

Lucifer considered Gabriel and nodded slowly. "Follow my Grace, Gabriel. I have to teach you a lesson for messing with what is mine." 

An unattractive snort met that. "Sam's mine. I've had a stake in him for longer than you."

"Hey! HEY!" Sam shouted, sitting up and groaning in pain. The sound had two archangels either side trying to aid him whilst sabotaging the other. The result caused Sam more pain. "Would you just _stop_?" Sam snapped. 

"You heard him, _Luci_."

"Get off him, _Gabe_." They snarled at the same time as each other.

" _Both_ of you: GET OFF ME!" Sam snapped, jerking as much as he could out of their grip. He sighed. "I'm tired. I'm in pain. Is it too much to ask to get some sleep without having you two arguing over me like five year olds?" Both of them looked chastised. "I have a way to solve this for the pair of you. I don't want either. You both can leave my dreams alone. Go away and never bother me again, hmm?" It _was_ worth a try. 

"Sam," Lucifer began, reaching out. 

"No, Lucifer. Just no."

"Samsquatch--"

" _Go away Gabriel_!"

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam forced himself to wake up; he was actually getting good at waking himself up these days. His body still hurt and now added to that, his head throbbed from the resulting Grace of two powerful archangels acting like tantrum-throwing children. "Ugh..." he winced at the sunlight peering through the half-opened curtains. 

"Sammy?" Dean's voice was muffled, like it was coming from the bathroom. The door opened and it was. He smiled at his brother. 

"Fucking archangels," Sam shouted, sitting up. "Where's Cas? Cas? _Cas_!"

It wasn't long before the falling angel appeared in the motel room, and he looked annoyed. "Sam, what is the problem?" And then Sam remembered, that yeah, Cas was going to spend the next few days looking for God since Gabriel was now here and was kind of helping them with awesome archangel powers.

"Uh... sorry Cas. Do you know where Gabriel is?" Castiel looked around and raised a brow. 

" I cannot sense him anywhere. He just left?" And a look chased across the angel's that verged on disappointment. "I had thought he had changed; that he was serious about helping us, earning _my_ forgiveness. But--"

"--No Cas. He didn't just leave. I told him to leave."

Both Dean and Cas gaped at him. "Sammy! Why would you do that? Without Gabriel--"

"Dean." Sam scrubbed at his face and sighed. "They're worse than fucking children!" At Cas' raised brow he elaborated. "Archangels! Lucifer broke through Gabriel's defence and the two of them starting fucking fighting. Over _me_. In my _head_!"

"In your head? Sam that is... are you well?"

"My head hurts. But other than that and my hunting related injuries, I'm fine." 

Cas nodded. 

"What were they fighting about?" Dean asked. "I know I'm gonna regret asking but since Lucifer wants to, y'know," he made some waggling motions with his eyebrows and Sam flinched. "Do they want..." he trailed off.

"Want to fuck me? Yeah. _Both of them_."

"Christ, your life is like some fucking romance story."

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It had been several weeks since Gabriel had last visited them, since the altercation between the Messenger of God and the Morningstar in Sam's dream. And Sam was getting antsy. The search for God had been put on hold, and Cas was now spending his time looking for his brothers whilst avoiding his _other_ brothers. 

Between the two, Cas was starting to look a little frayed. 

"We can't keep going on like this," Dean said, cleaning his favourite gun. "Cas can't keep this up." He gestured with his head over to where the angel was sprawled along a sofa. 

"I'm fine, Dean." Even Cas' voice was tinged with exhaustion. 

"The Hell you are, Cas! This whole thing is fucking ridiculous. Lucifer wants in your pants; _Gabriel_ wants in your pants. Fucking Hell, Sammy!" 

"What do you expect me to do about it? Do you think I _want_ personal archangel attention? Fuck, Dean. Seriously."

"Well you've gotta do something, dude!"

The argument had been going on for a couple of hours now, and the brothers had gone through every item of weaponry in their impressive arsenal as they fought. It was, however, beginning to grate on Cas' nerves. 

" _Enough_! Dean, there is nothing Sam can do to change this, and Sam, Dean is just worried for you. Stop the arguing, I'm tired, I've nearly extended all my Grace to search for my brothers and I would like to rest. _Quietly_."

Dean looked at Cas and his eyes softened. He got up from the chair and crouched at the side of the sofa. "Why don't you go rest on the bed, Cas?" He stroked his hair and kissed him gently. The angel made protesting, sleepy murmurs.

"I... I don't want to."

"Cas."

"I've never slept before. I'm... I'm afraid. But I need to. I need to recharge."

"I'll stay here with you, Cas. I promise."

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam smiled as he watched his brother tuck his angel against his side on his bed and closed his laptop. "I'll just go... out. For a while," he clarified when Dean glared at him in a _you-fucking-dare-comment_ way. "Leave you alone. Together. Have fun."

With that, he grabbed, his laptop, bag and the keys to the Impala and headed out, ignoring Dean's ' _don't take my Baby! Don't break my baby_!' He thought he might go to the diner on the corner and grab some food. 

That was the plan.

What actually happened was that Sam found himself on the outskirts of the town they were staying in, pulling into an empty field some distance away from the road. He shut off the engine and stepped out, leaning briefly against the door as he thought about the many and varied ways that this was utter stupidity. 

"Lucifer, Gabriel, here I am praying to both of you. You better get your asses down here. _Now_."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm sorry over this chapter. I _know_ what _I_ wanted. But apparently, Lucifer and Gabriel didn't want that and refused to play with me. 
> 
> Sorry if it seems rushed as well. It suddenly came to me and I wanted it down before I forgot.
> 
> Enjoy

"Sam." Lucifer's voice was soft, dripping midnight. When he looked up, he saw the Morningstar comfortable in the hoodie and jeans his vessel was wearing, with his hands in the pockets. 

"Lucifer." Sam resisted the urge to glare at him. Instead, he merely folded his arms and looked up at the sky with his eyebrow arched. " _Well_?"

Lucifer frowned, following Sam's gaze as if he could try to see what Sam was seeing. "Sam?"

"Gabriel, _get down here now_!" Sam growled.

"I came because I can sense where you are. You _are_ my true vessel. However, my dearest brother," and here he smirked all self-satisfied, "cannot see where you are. Those are _very_ impressive sigils on your ribs, especially for one as young as Castiel."

And _dammit_ , Sam blushed at that because, yeah, yeah he forgot about Cas' wonderful, amazing gift to them. The best gift he'd received from the angel.

"Well then, _you_ tell him where we are." Another raised brow. 

"I find myself not wanted to do that. Now you have called for me, I want to keep you to myself," Lucifer purred stalking gracefully towards him. 

Sam took a step back, glared and prayed to Gabriel again, including the location this time. And added a single half-hearted ass-hole on the end of the prayer.

"You know, Sammy, calling people names tends to make them _not_ want to come near you," the short archangel smirked, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet some distance away from Lucifer, but close to Sam. 

"If you're offended, _brother_ , then you can leave. I'm sure that I can keep Sam entertained by myself."

"Ahhh no, no, no, Lucifer. Not offended. Just making an observation knowing how much you dislike being called names."

"Oh, don't trouble yourself over me, _Gabriel_ , I'm a big boy after--"

" _Stop it_!" Sam snapped, angrily. He seethed; this was a bad idea, and now the two of them together were showing him how much of bad idea it was. He ran his hands through his hair, somewhat surprised that both archangels subsided with no more than a rivalling glare at each other, before focusing back on the hunter. And yeah, having two of the most powerful creatures in all of creation staring at him like that was unnerving. And thrilling, but he was going to resolutely ignore that, like a good little Winchester. "I've called you here for a reason." He broke off and sighed.

"A reason, Sammy?" Gabriel prompted softly, all traces of the teasing Trickster from his face and voice. Lucifer tilted his head questioningly. 

"Yeah. It's been weeks since _that_ dream and I'm sick of treading on eggshells. Like who's going to turn up next and try to seduce me and what happens if I choose on over the other, if I choose either of you," he held up a hand when both tried to start talking at once. "Not that I _am_ choosing either of you right now at least. But if I did? Will the one I don't choose leave me alone gracefully, or will there be an epic bitch fight between you?" Sam shook his head. He pointed at Gabriel. "I told you to leave. Yeah, I know that, but the _least_ you could do is still speak to Cas. He's been running around trying to find you. He's pissed at me for telling you to leave but he's even more pissed that you left without speaking to him. You said he was your favourite little brother and you just left without a word to him. _Again_. And you," he turned to Lucifer and glared. Lucifer feigned an innocent expression. "You are so _annoying_! I don't even know what happened. One minute you want to wear me to the prom and the next you want to... you want to... you want."

"To fuck you," Lucifer offered with that same innocent expression. Gabriel snorted and the innocence turned to brief annoyance and something else. Something Sam couldn't quite label, but reminded him very much of _need_.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "And you think I'm okay with that? That I'm not going to think that you're planning some new way to get me to say _yes_? You're both driving me _insane_ and Dean thinks it's _my_ fault and Cas is exhausted and it's _all your fault_!" And with that, Sam ran out of words. He was shaking, he was furious and he wanted to rant, rave and shout at them both. 

Lucifer looked at Gabriel and Gabriel looked back at Lucifer, both with unreadable to Sam faces. As one, they turned to Sam and walked closer, stopping within touching distance. 

"You're both so sure that I want _you_ and not the other. No one has asked me what _I_ want."

"And what _do_ you want, Sam?" Lucifer asked, head tilted again. Gabriel looked intently at them, _both_ of them.

" _I don't know_!" Sam shouted. "I want this to end. Do you know I've been so fucking worried that you two had killed each other. Yes! I don't know why, but it would bother me if either of you died and it would _really_ both me if one of you killed the other!" Startled expressions crossed their faces. "And then I was worried that Michael would think that this rivalry would ruin his little Apocalypse and would just smite Gabriel to stop the fighting between you. Or something. Well _fuck_ you both. I refuse to live like this any longer. The tense, calm before the storm."

"Perhaps... perhaps there's something we could agree to," Gabriel started slowly. "There's an... an angel thing, you might say, that happens when two angels are interested in one." He looked at Lucifer again and Lucifer nodded slowly.

"Two angels? But... aren't you all siblings?"

"In a way. Castiel is my brother but, uh... Uriel is not," Gabriel tried to explain. "It's not incestuous between angels. Some of us feel a sibling love for each other and some form pairing bonds."

"Gabriel is right. It happens," He shrugged. 

"And this 'angel thing'?" Sam questioned. 

Gabriel glanced at Lucifer with a _help me out_ look. Lucifer sighed. "It's not something we've ever tried to put into words before," he gestured to Gabriel. "Or had to. It's something that all angels know. It's very similar to old human courting. We both show our interest in you and what we would bring to your life and happiness."

"There'd be no sabotaging each other, as well. It's all very serious and honourable. We'd even help each other, as the one who wins your heart will do so with the blessing of the other." Gabriel frowned. "Ask Castiel. I'm sure he can explain it better than I can. He knows how you Winchesters think."

"He'd also be able to confirm what we say is true. We'd swear a truce in your name for eternity. We'd fight side by side with each other against any enemies that come against you."

Sam gaped. "Fight? Gabriel?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"You don't want to take a side against Heaven and if you do this, you'll be taking a side: _our_ side. Why would you do that? Just for a fuck?"

"You misunderstand, Sam," Lucifer interrupted. "What we're suggesting, what we're offering, it's more than a fuck. Although," he smirked. "That is certainly a part. This ritual establishes mates. The resulting pairs or groups, they're mates for life. You see, you mean more to us than a quick fuck." A pause and a fond look at his brother. "And Gabriel won't, _exactly_ be choosing a side between me and Michael since we're both choosing you."

"Semantics, Lucifer. You can't say that Michael won't see this as a betrayal by Gabriel." Sam would admit that he was worried. Michael frightened Cas and whatever frightened Cas frightened Sam.

"You know, you could be right." The thoughtful, concerned look Lucifer gave Gabriel was enough to make the tiny archangel squirm and mutter a phrase in aggrieved sounding Enochian that had Lucifer laughing. "Don't worry, if Sam agrees to this, I'll protect you, Gabriel. I would even if he doesn't. You were always the caring one, the one who hated the fighting and I'd hate to see you drawn into mine and Michael's dispute."

An affectionate look crossed Gabriel's face. " _Lucifer_." An almost needy tone that had an idle thought of how it wasn't incestuous if angels fell in love with each other flitting through Sam's mind. He dismissed the thought before it became rooted enough that the archangels could pluck it from his brain. He had _some_ survival instincts even if they went flying out the window and across the fucking continent when he'd decided to yell at _archangels_.

"Give me your phone a minute, Sam," Gabriel held out his hand, asking where he could just snap and use angel mojo. Sam frown and he made grabby motions. "Please?" What harm was there in indulging Gabriel for once? He handed it over and Gabriel thumbed through the menus.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting my number in. I'll see that Lucifer gets one and text you his number. Saves shouting and screaming to the sky when you don't know why might be listening, right? This way we can speak with Sam, Lucifer, and find out where he is. Or rather, _I_ can find out where he is. Perhaps one day, you might let me alter those sigils Castiel carved into you to include me. But I know that's not now," he smiled. "Ask Castiel what the binding courtship ritual is."

"Think about it, Sam, and then text us," Lucifer finished. He stroked Sam's face before reaching for Gabriel's hand to leave.

"Lucifer wait!" Sam called. He paused and raised his eyebrow. "I'm... I'm sorry. For what I said. About you molesting me," he clarified at Lucifer's confusion. 

"Sam, it was a misunderstanding. I can see how you thought that. I believe the human expression is forget about it?" A questioning look at Gabriel who merely nodded. "Yes, forget about it. We'll start afresh. No more dreams from either of us until your decision, and then only what we agree to. I promise. And if you don't believe me, ask Castiel this: ask him if I have ever lied or broken a promise." He lingered a few more minutes before nodding to himself.

"Wait," Sam whispered. He swallowed a lump in his throat and licked his dry lips. He was crazy. He really was. He shouldn't do this. After all, they drove him _insane_. And it was probably because they did that he wanted to do this. "Do I not get a goodbye kiss."

Gabriel groaned and Lucifer's eye seemed pinned by his tongue. "Yes," Gabriel rasped out. "Yeah you do." And he curled an arm around Sam's waist, dragging him in closer before standing on his tiptoes, angling the human's head downwards and pressing their lips together. It started off chaste, a mere brush of lips but Sam gasped and Gabriel slid his tongue through his open mouth and Sam came alive under his assault. 

Sam felt dizzy and high and warm and cold. He was drowning in Gabriel's taste, in his touch. He felt their bodies press against each other and he revelled in it. Lucifer stood behind him, hands running down his sides, and, after a few minutes, drew him back from Gabriel. He gave him enough time to catch his breath before chasing Gabriel's taste in his mouth, thoroughly claiming it for him. Sam leaned back against his strong body, Gabriel's arms still wrapped around his waist and he was pretty sure he might actually collapse from how they made him feel. 

After what seemed like too long and too short a time, Lucifer pulled back and whispered into his lips. "Say yes to us. Let us court you."


	8. Chapter 8

When he'd gotten back to the motel, Dean and Cas were already asleep, but Sam was too wired to even relax. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw, felt _them_ , their kiss and touch and taste. Eventually he gave up on sleep and decided to sit up surfing the net. His mind, however, kept returning to the two archangels. He would speak with Cas when the angel woke up. Sam was confused, especially over the change in their demeanour; one moment, they were fighting each other jealously over him; the next they stood watching whilst they took turns kissing him. 

Sam yawned, hand curled around a cup of steamy, very bad filter coffee from the motel vending machine. He winced as he took a gulp; that it had caffeine in was it's only redeeming quality. Still, it was all he had until Dean got back with breakfast. 

The bathroom door opened and Cas walked out, hair all ruffled from the shower that he insisted he didn't need, but Dean had insisted he took. Dean was taking the whole teaching him to be human thing seriously; Sam figured that Dean felt guilt over what had happened to the angel. Still, with Dean gone, it gave Sam a good chance to speak with Cas. Despite what Dean had said, Sam _knew_ that if he told Dean, his brother would freak out and there would be outside voices and outside gestures used. 

"Cas, can I ask you something?" Sam began, choking on another gulp of the really offensive coffee. Cas sat down opposite him and inclined his head.

"Dean will be here shortly. I do not know why you abuse your pallet with that coffee. Ask your question," Cas commented and half-smiled at Sam's grin. He thought he might be getting this whole humour thing. 

"I... I did something stupid last night," Sam began slowly. At Cas' raised brow, he continued. "I went to a field and I called Lucifer and Gabriel."

"Sam," Cas sighed, blowing an angry breath out. "You're right; it was stupid. Lucifer could have taken you away and could have been trying to make you say yes right now!" And Cas' voice steadily rose until he was _almost_ using his outside voice.

"Cas, it's okay. He didn't; they didn't. I yelled at Gabriel for leaving without telling or speaking with you," he offered meekly and Cas just _stared_ at him. He continued quickly, spinning the whole story out before Cas could get angrier with him; falling or not, Cas was _scary_ when he was pissed. "So Gabriel told me to ask you about this ritual thing. Er, he said it was the binding courtship ritual."

If he thought the look Cas gave him before was worrying, the one he got now was even more so; he just _stared_ and it was a blank _stare_ ; a trying to figure out if Sam was serious or even human _stare_.

And of course, _that_ was when Dean _had_ to come back. He noticed the silence and the way Cas was staring at Sam and growled. " _Dude_! You better not have broken _my_ angel!" He slipped passed, affectionately patting Cas' shoulder before slipping into the other seat at the table, riffling through the bag and distributing the breakfast foods and coffee. Sam dived on the coffee like it held absolution from the world's problems and Dean snickered at his brother. "Christ, Sammy, you and coffee. Didn't you sleep at all last night?" 

Sam merely grunted. Cas hadn't said anything, had just continued to _stare_ at Sam, though he did acknowledge Dean's arrival with a brief, flitting smile. The staring was starting to make Sam feel uncomfortable. 

"Cas, why are you staring at Sam like you want to take him apart?" Sometimes Dean was very observant and noticed things that Sam wished he didn't. Like Cas staring at Sam as if he could see all the little Sam pieces that joined together and made one rather tall Sam Winchester. 

"Sam had an... interesting... offer last night. From my brothers," Cas clarified. 

"When you say 'brothers' you mean--"

"--Lucifer and Gabriel," Cas confirmed. He turned to Sam. "Gabriel is right. They can't fight each other. They would have to protect you from whatever attacks you, be it a demon or one of Zachariah's minions. They honestly suggested this?"

" _Cas_ ," Dean growled in his ' _what the fuck is going on_?!' voice. 

"Lucifer and Gabriel want to date me," Sam deadpanned and Cas shot him an exasperated, irritated look. 

"It is _much_ more than mere _human_ dating. The expectation is that you will choose one - or both - of them by the end of the courtship and the bond that you will share will be much more profound than the one Dean and I share. The nearest idea I can think of to explain it is the human idea of soul mates. It is a bond of intense love and trust. And the one you don't choose will still remain loyal to you, will help protect you and your mate. And he'll be expected to care for you and any--" he paused and backtracked quickly. "And care for you should anything happen to your mate."

Dean was now the one _staring_ at Sam and Sam groaned, head thunking the table. "Dude," he shook his head. "I'll say it again: your life is a fucking romance story. What happens next, Cas?"

"Well, Sam can decide whether or not to accept the offer. It is a ritual designed to stop fighting amongst angels when finding a mate, so it allows for the option that the object of the affections - in the case Sam - to not be interesting in mating with both of them." Cas paused here and looked at Sam, who raised his head slightly off the table so they could see his face. 

"Sammy? Are you _interested_?" And he was glad Dean wasn't smirking as Sam would have hit him if he had been.

"Yes. No. I don't know. They kissed me," he whined and Dean chuckled at him.

"Dude, you're such a _girl_. Did Samantha like it when she was kissed by the big strong angels?" Sam threw a piece of bacon at him; Dean caught and ate it. "Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam sighed and mechanically began eating. He knew he needed the food, but he wasn't hungry. His stomach was a knot of tension and twisted muscles. He didn't know what he wanted. Didn't know whether he wanted to say _yes_ to them and allow them to seduce him; or say _no_ and to keep running. But he was tired of running and he really did enjoy the feel of them wrapped around him. _Both_ of them.

"Does this... ritual thing mean that Sammy will be safe from being an angel condom?" Dean asked Cas. Because that would be a major concern. Dean had seen what had happened if Sam said yes and that thought utterly terrified him. He'd seen 

"Yes. It would be utterly abhorrent for Lucifer to continue his campaign to wear Sam and court him simultaneously."

"What if Sammy chooses Gabriel?"

Cas paused and considered. "I am unsure. If I had a way of contacting him, I could ask. Although I am not sure if he would confide in me. I am - _was_ \- a low level angel and they are both archangels."

"I have Gabriel's number. I could text him," Sam said quietly. "Gabriel said it was better than shouting for them. Sam paused and whipped his head around to Dean. "And I thought you'd be more pissed about this, not _accepting_."

Dean shrugged. "If courting you - and _dude_ courting?! - keeps the Apocalypse away and stops the Devil from getting his Sammy-suit, then, as long as Cas gets some assurances, I think I can be okay with this."

"Even if it means Gabriel comes around frequently?" Because Dean and Gabriel didn't mix very well and tended to start a miniature apocalypse between them that centred on prank. Dean shuddered. 

"I'm not _happy_ about that, but if he keeps his tricks to himself, I can be civil. Text Gabriel for Cas."

Sam took out his phone and scrolled through his meagre list of contacts till he got to the archangel's number. 

_Hey Gabriel, it's Sam. I spoke to Cas and he wants to speak with Lucifer. Do you think he'll talk to Cas?_

The reply came a few minutes later.

_Hey Samsquatch! Did Castiel help it make sense? Lucifer said he'd let Castiel ask his questions. Because it's you. And he likes Castiel. He'll be able to sense Lucifer now._

"Oh. Cas, Gabriel said--" Sam started but Cas took and deep breath and looked stunned, his breakfast burger slipping from his hands.

"I can feel him, feel Lucifer's Grace," Cas said breathily.

"--That you can speak with him."


	9. Chapter 9

Cas still looked shocked; there were different ways that an angel could reveal their location to another angel but the way that Lucifer had was intimate, trusting. And even in Heaven, even then, he didn't remember the Morningstar being this open with him. This was strange behaviour for Lucifer. Cas could only put it down to Sam's influence, and the archangel's want to court him.

"Cas? You ok?" Dean asked, looking at him concerned. "He hasn't done anything to you, has he?" Dean looked half pissed, half worried. Because really? What could he do against the fucking Devil? They'd only been trying to stop him since this shit storm of an Apocalypse had started. But if he had found some angelic way to hurt _is_ angel, then Dean would swear by whatever he held dear, that he would find a way to _end_ Lucifer. 

And yeah, he forgot about angelic mind-reading powers, because the soft half-smile made it clear that Cas had been listening to his thoughts again and was touched. "No, Dean. He hasn't hurt me. Quite the opposite: he _trusts_ me."

"Of course he does," Dean said confidently, taking a large bite of his breakfast. "Who wouldn't? You're awesome. The best angel around." And he squeezed Cas' arm, totally pretending not to notice then way his heart fluttered as the falling angel beamed at him happily.

Cas stood and kissed Dean gently. "I'm going to go now. I shouldn't keep archangel waiting."

Dean glared at that. "You can do whatever you want; you're not on their payroll anymore."

"I love you too, Dean." Cas touched his cheek in a gesture that was so intimate that it had Sam blushing and looking away to give them privacy. "I will see you later, Dean. Sam." And with a rustle of feathers, he was gone.

He stretched his wings and took flight, following his link to Lucifer's Grace. When he appeared, he was in a well decorated apartment with wide, open spaces. The lounge had huge, soft looking sofas surrounding a plasma TV, leading to a open kitchen. The dining table stood in an alcove to one side and a closed door, which Castiel assumed lead to a bedroom, was next to the table. 

"Castiel! Lucifer, Castiel is here," Gabriel called from the kitchen. Castiel took a step toward him and the door opened, the Morningstar coming out, a smile on his face. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink, Castiel?"

"No thank you, Gabriel." And he hovered. He didn't know what to do or expect. He was Falling, he'd accepted that, but here he was, at the mercy of archangels. He hated not knowing how to act, or behave. So he hovered and that caused Lucifer to frown. 

"Little brother, sit down. We're not going to do anything to you. I swear. Gabriel already feels like he's betrayed you and hates that you don't think of him as your brother--"

"--I _didn't_ , that's changed _now_."

A raised brow from Lucifer caused a blush to creep across Castiel's face. Lucifer continued. "He wants to make it up to you. The guilt he carries over abandoning you, over losing your faith and trust is immense. And I like you. You were always one of my favourite little brothers. And besides, Sam cares for you." 

"Lucifer," Gabriel glared, flushing slightly. So he felt guilty. So he knew Cas knew that he felt like he needed to earn penance for his actions, but did Lucifer _really_ need to verbalize it? 

"What?" Lucifer replied, turning an innocent look at Gabriel. Cas thought he was pulling it off quite well. "You know it's the truth, Gabriel. You're going to have to talk to him over this. If Sam agrees to us courting him, then we're going to be spending more time around little Castiel. And to do that, you need to get over your little issues."

" _Little_? Lucifer, I betrayed him!"

"And I forgive you, Gabriel. You proved yourself willing to help Sam," he moved closer to Gabriel, standing in his personal space. "And speaking of Sam, what _are_ you two playing at? Are you serious about bonding with him?" He looked at Gabriel intently with his big blue eyes. 

"We are. Very serious," Lucifer drawled, sitting down on one of the sofas. He gestured to the others. "Sit down please, Castiel."

Gabriel tugged on his arm and dragged him to the sofa, pushing him in against Lucifer before sitting on his other side. Cas sat, back ramrod straight. "Relax, Castiel."

"Forgive me for not being relaxed in between two of the four most powerful beings in all of creation," Castiel snapped, before releasing what he did and blushed again.

Lucifer chucked. "You were always a fun one to rile."

"What made you change your mind about using him as your vessel? You do realise that if you do this, even if Sam agrees to let you borrow his body you will _never_ be able to use it whether it's you _or_ Gabriel that has the ultimate bond with him."

"Believe it or not, Castiel, I _am_ quite aware of that fact. But it's a risk with taking."

"There's something about Sam," Gabriel commented, twirling a lollipop in his hand. "Even after all he's been through, what he's done, his soul is still so clean. So pure. I want to wrap myself up in it and stay there forever. Plus," he smirked. "It helps that the boy's so damned hot." Gabriel laughed as Lucifer reached behind him and smacked the back of his head. "What? You think so too!"

"But that isn't the main reason _I'm_ interested in him," Lucifer pinned him with a pointed glare. 

"Me either, but it's true," Gabriel grinned unrepentant. Lucifer rolled his eyes at Cas, who his a smile.

"Gabriel, honestly. You can be very trying," Lucifer complained, but it was a half hearted complaint said with a smile on his face. "Can we get this conversation back on track?"

"Very well. So you both want to court Sam? How did you come to such an arrangement with each other? Sam told me you fought inside his dream before you both vanished," Cas raised his own eyebrow, this time at Gabriel, who fidgeted and looked away, muttering under his breath. Looking satisfied, he turned back to Lucifer. He thought it was a strange and heady power that he could quell an archangel with a look and an eyebrow. 

"I was going to kill him. He was keeping me from someone I wanted to be my mate. At first, it was this powerful being that reeked of paganism," Lucifer's nose wrinkled and Gabriel muttered _I do not smell_. "and it infuriated me that a pagan demi-god was able to stop me from getting to my vessel. When I saw him kissing Sam and Sam struggling against it, I would have killed him there and then."

"Except that he was reminded that we were inside Sam's mind and I refused to fight him there," Gabriel said softly. "We left, I followed his Grace and we had a talk. That involved a fair few punches and slaps." 

"We finally talked. He refused to fight offensively and I did not want to fight Gabriel, or to kill him then. I'd forgotten much about Heaven - I had to to survive in the cage - but when I saw Gabriel standing there in front of me, his love for Sam so evident in his posture. And I remembered how we were together in Heaven how I'd once made him happy, then how my rebelling hurt him. I told him if being with Sam would make him happy, then he could have Sam. I'll give up my claim to him as a vessel, that I'll find some other way to fight Michael."

"And _I_ saw that Lucifer felt the same way. So I brought the courtship up. I remembered how it had worked out between Sariel and Ambriel."

"If you don't believe us, you can look at our Graces," Lucifer pointed out, stretching on the sofa, his hand trailing briefly along Castiel's shoulders to brush against Gabriel's hair before retracting.

"Very well. I'll do that."

Lucifer grinned and it was a grin so full of life and happiness, a grin that he hadn't seen on his older brother's face since before he rebelled against God. Cas reached out with his fingers, gently touching the foreheads of the two archangels and he _opened_ himself, letting his dwindling Grace meld with that of his brothers. He almost pulled back as the brightness, the righteousness of their being nearly seared him. Lucifer _pulled_ and Castiel ended up in his lap, snuggled with his face against Lucifer's neck as Gabriel drew closer, his arms coming around his little brother. Grace still mingled even though the physical connection had ended when Castiel's fingers dropped. 

"Little brother, what have they _done_ to you?" Lucifer murmured, stroking his back, pulling Gabriel closer until they were a tangled mass of limbs each drawing comfort from the others. 

Cas was shocked to feel the tears coursing down his face as he gripped his brothers tightly. He could feel Lucifer's outrage, his anger, at what had been done to Castiel. He had tried to keep the memories from them. But they were archangels and they went where they wanted and saw what they wanted. So he sighed and stopped fighting them. He allowed them to see what happened, from his rehabilitation when the seals were being broken and his growing doubts in the machinations of Heaven. He showed them his final moments, before Raphael destroyed him and the feel, the ever loving feeling he felt upon his resurrection and the utmost certainty that God brought him back. Then doubts again when Raphael questioning the truth of his resurrection.

"I can tell you that I was definitely not me that brought you back. I don't have that kind of power. And if he'd been thinking logically, Raphael would know that the only person that did is Him and I'm glad He did," Lucifer soothed. "But what they did with that gift was unconscionable; you beingbrought back must be proof that you were right."

Castiel snorted. "I should go back. I believe you. I believe you mean Sam no harm." He sighed and snuggled closer to his brothers, feeling Lucifer's lips on his forehead. He was reluctant to leave now he had some semblance of family back. 

"Go on. We'll see you soon. Give Sam our love," Gabriel said. "Tell him about us, about Lucifer and I in Heaven. It might help him in his decision."

"No, it won't," Castiel said firmly. "It will make him more insecure. He is already insecure. He thinks he is unworthy of you love as it is now. I think telling him about your relationship past is wrong. He'll think you're playing with him."

"If it comes up," Lucifer suggested.

"I'll tell him. I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Life got busy. Then my laptop blew up. Then I moved and was net-less till the other day!

The next few weeks were some of the strangest Sam had ever had - and considering his life, that was saying something. He'd exchanged texts and calls with Gabriel and Lucifer and had been on a few dates. It was, however, the first time that he could say that a dream had been a date for him. The archangels knew that the brothers didn't like to be separated for long, so they took him out for a few hours here, for coffee there and spent most of his nights talking in a dreamscape.

Sam had read once, somewhere, that if you didn't dream then you became really ill and almost ceased to function. He'd been worried at first, since the dreamscapes were the archangels' creations, that he was missing out on precious R.E.M. sleep. When he'd mentioned it to them, Gabriel had smirked and waggled his fingers in a 'tah-dah' way and said in a sing-song voice "archangels." It was Lucifer who had rolled his eyes, pushed Gabriel sprawling to the bed laughing. "You'll still get your rest, Sam. We wouldn't want you becoming ill. We care about you too much to see you fall ill for our desire to see you constantly."

Sam had walked into his arms and nuzzled his neck. "Lucifer," he'd answered, voice thick with emotion. He couldn't say he loved them - not yet anyway, but he was close - but he did care for them. Gabriel's smaller hands wound around him to brush against his brother as he joined the embrace, mouth against Sam's shoulder. 

Of course, Gabriel had to be the one to drag the tone down as he murmured against Sam's back. "If you wanted me on the bed, Lucie, all you had to do was ask."

Sam missed Lucifer's response as his alarm had gone off and he blinked into the shadowed motel room before stretching in the luxurious sheets one of the archangels insisted on creating for him. It made them feel closer to him, especially when he knew they were miles away. It almost felt like they were caressing his skin with every slide of fabric.

So Sam had been enjoying his nights, feeling regretful when they ended. He was even slightly jealous of Dean; Cas could stay with them as much as he could, yet Dean would pitch a fit if Lucifer or Gabriel tagged along. And even if he didn't, the archangels had said that if they stay with Michael's vessel, then there is a chance that Michael would sense it. The little Grace that Cas had left wouldn't bother Michael, Gabriel had explained. The sheer amount of Grace that the archangels' had, however, would alert Michael.

This morning had started the same way as the more recent ones; that is to say that his alarm woke him up in the middle of a very heavy make out session. He groaned, cursing the alarm's timing, certain it was out to get him. The phantom sensations of Lucifer's mouth on his and Gabriel's greedy hands mapping out his skin made him shiver. It was as if he could almost feel them still.

"Gabriel," he moaned, his own hands tracing down his chest to his nipples, imagining the smallest archangel's clever, greedy fingers owning his chest, tweaking them. "So good, Gabriel. More."

He pinched harder, one hand reaching to the drawer beside him, grabbing the lube and squirting some into his hand before rubbing a finger around his hole. In his mind, the finger teasing him was Lucifer's. He pressed the tip inside slowly, favouring the burn. "Lucifer! Gabriel! Oh fuck!" The hand teasing his nipples slipped down to encircle his cock, tugging on it as he stretched himself out. His fingers, however good they were, were not enough; he needed - _wanted_ more. 

He fumbled back in the drawer, hunting for a package he'd bought on a rare occasion when he was brother-less, angel-less and archangel-less. When he did, he rubbed it, covering the dildo before thrusting it slowly inside himself, crying out when it was fully seated. He felt so full, so good. It'd feel better if was Lucifer. Or Gabriel. He wasn't fussed over which one took him as long as one did. That was a new thought, but he was too involved in his fantasy, too involved in his pleasure to analyse it.

He began fucking himself with the dildo, jerking his hips, fucking his hand. Every pleasured thrust caused him to gasp out the names of one - or both - of his archangels. His movements lost their fluidity, became more urgent, until he spilled himself, crying a hoarse mixture of Gabriel's and Lucifer's names.

~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel dropped the bowl of pancake batter he was mixing and grabbed the unit. "Shit _Sammy_!" A wave of lust and desire spiralled through him from the tentative bond that courting the Winchester had caused between them. _Fuck_. 

"Gabriel," Lucifer moaned, stalking up behind him. 

"Luce," Gabriel leaned back, rubbing his ass against his brother's growing erection. "Shit. Didn't you tell him not to - _oh fuck Sam_! - pleasure himself?" He tried for an accusing tone, but it came out more lustful and needy.

"Nor did you," Lucifer growled into Gabriel's neck. 

"It's not something that just comes up in conversation. Kinda hoping that Castiel would have told him." 

Lucifer spun Gabriel around, pressing him into the unit before kissing him deeply, rocking into him.

"Luce... we can't. Not without Sammy," Gabriel protested, small hands sliding under his brother's shirt to pull at his nipples.

"Mmm," Lucifer agreed, teeth grazing the other archangel's neck, growing when that caused Gabriel to writhe against him, arching into him. "He's making himself feel good. Calling for us to touch him. To fuck him. He wants us."

"Shhh, Luce," Gabriel pulled away reluctantly. "We'll fuck him soon. We'll make him feel even better - so good that he won't need to pleasure himself anymore." Gabriel considered for a moment. "Except when he does it so we can watch."

"Fuck, Gabriel!" Lucifer grabbed him, closing the gap between them, rocking his hips against him, revelling in his cries and moans. Gabriel threw his head back, hands clenching on Lucifer with strength that would have broken a human arm. "I want to fuck you Gabriel. But I won't. Not without Sam. But I _will_ make you come. Make you cry my name out like Sam is crying our names." Lucifer's voice was full of dark promise. 

"Sammy-"

"Sam is sending his lust and his need through the bond, Gabriel. He is fantasing about us. Of one of our cocks in his body and the other riding his cock. Think how that would feel, Gabriel. Think how he would feel squeezing your cock as your thrusts make him cry and whimper. How he would feel thrusting into you, rubbing against that spot that'd will drive you mad with pleasure." Lucifer lowered his voice. "Then think about me watching him fuck you. I'd be touching you, I might suck you off; I might be fucking him, driving him deeper and harder into you. You'll be crying for both of us, your hands won't know whom to clutch."

And with that - and the feel of Sam's orgasm to their names - Gabriel cried out as his own orgasm hit, clenching Lucifer hard. "Luce! Sammy!" He blinked blearily. Lucifer groaned, head thrown back.

"Yes! Yes!" Lucifer sighed as he came. "Mmm Gabriel. We should go to Sam. Soon."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Cas?"

The angel looked up from the book he was reading. "Yes, Sam?"

"Did you know them in Heaven? Lucifer and Gabriel?" Sam sat down opposite the falling angel. "I mean you knew _of_ them. But they... they hinted that side angels are more siblings than others." He trailed off, flushing. He knew he had a tendency to ramble a little when he was embarrassed. Dean called it his geek face.

"I did," Castiel said slowly. "I was close to Lucifer and Gabriel. And Michael and Raphael, as well. I was the only young angel who was close to the archangels. I was lucky, some members of my garrison said; some said I was above myself and needed to be brought down a level or two."

"Zachariah." Sam stated. Castiel nodded.

"Gabriel was still a prankster, even then. Lucifer encouraged his antics and Michael and Zachariah were usually the butt of their jokes; Michael in a loving way and Zachariah as he was usually quite ill-tempered towards me." Castiel's eyes took on a distant look, memories of past laughter coming back to him.

"Tell me about them," Sam begged. "What we're they like? Did they like each other? Were they... were they brothers. I... I got the feeling they were not."

Castiel chewed his lip briefly before sighing. "They wanted me to tell you this. They asked me to tell you. I believe - and still believe - that it may be a bad idea to tell you. That you should forge a relationship with them now based on their actions _now_ , not on their previous relationship."

"Please Cas."

"... Yes. Yes they had a relationship. They were not..." Castiel trailed off. "When you choose, there will be a bond between you that no angel, no _one_ could break. Lucifer and Gabriel were not that - I think 'exclusive' is the word that I am looking for. Yet all knew that where the Messenger was, the Morning Star would not be far behind and if he was, then it wouldn't be for long."

Sam sighed, imagining them in Heaven, resplendent in His Glory. How beautiful they would be. They were beautiful even now, but back then... He closed his eyes. 

"Sam?"

"Thanks Cas."

"Did that answer your questions?"

"Yeah. Yeah it did. I think I know what I'm going to do."

~~~~~~~~~~

In hindsight, Sam should have text or called his archangels when he decided that he wanted them. Instead, he fell asleep and dreamed of them. Looking back, he shouldn't have been too shy, or embarrassed to tell them he loved them and wanted them.

His shoulders ached; where his hands were bound behind him, the skin was rubbed raw. Dean lay on his side at his feet, semi-glazed eyes on Cas' unconscious form. The attack had taken them by surprise. Before Cas could even grab both Winchesters, he was across the floor in the grip of one goon-angel and Sam had found himself trussed up like a pig for the fire. Dean had had a little personal attention from Zachariah's fists that left him glazed and drunk with pain.

Cas hadn't approved of his brother's treatment of his lover and had fought the angel-goon; Zachariah hadn't approved of Cas' struggles and took great pleasure in putting the 'falling, pathetic little angel in his place and teaching him to respect his superiors.' Sam had taken that to mean Zachariah was jealous over Cas' place in the affections of archangels.

"Ugh..." Sam struggled, but his bonds were too tight. 

"Now, now, Sam. Let's not go and ruin this by trying to escape. You know you can't." Zachariah's voice was forever smarmy and it irritated Sam. Zachariah knelt beside Dean and forcibly turned Dean's head away from Cas towards Sam. "Last time we did this, I believe little Sammy had no lungs. A little fast for my liking, but a quick death from suffocation obviously want enough for you. Let's see," he makes a thinking, humming noise. "Ah yes. Yes, that will do nicely. How would you like Sammy to be tortured to death? See how long it'll take him to break; how long it'll take him to beg you to say yes. Y'know I can fix time so that we stay here forever and I can heal you and keep you alive long enough to make Sammy hate you. And he will." He wiggled his hand in front of Dean's face and Sam screamed, a long, wet scream as the pain sliced through him. It was sharp and bright and he couldn't breath; couldn't think. 

Suddenly it stopped and Sam looked down, surprised that he wasn't bleeding or broken. He thought he should be. He took a shaky breath, refusing to look at Dean, knowing what anguish would be painted on his face. 

"Sammy," Dean croaked. Zachariah made a shushing sound.

"Ah ah ah, Dean. No talking. Ready for round two?"

This time, Sam wished he could say he was ready for the pain, but there's no preparing for this amount of pain. He was, however prepared with two words on his tongue. Two names.

And if they had taught him anything, it was that names have _power_ ; and these two were _pure_ power.

The first name slipped out a bare whisper that Zachariah didn't catch. He did catch the second name that fell from his lips and that gave him cause to pause for a second.

"He won't help you, Sam. Gabriel is dead. He's been dead for a long time."

"I take offense at that, you know," came Gabriel's easy, relaxed voice. Sam's heart stuck in his throat and he risked a look at the archangel. The relaxed tone gave lie to the hard, cold look in his eyes. Sam had never seen him like this, stripped of his Trickster jokes and jests. Before him stood the Archangel Gabriel in all his wrath and righteous fury. And he was going to give the last judgement to those in front of him. 

Sam's breath caught in his throat. Gabriel was... Gabriel was beautiful. There was no other word for it. His head tilted towards Sam briefly and Sam thought he caught a phantom of a smile there, like Gabriel was reading his mind, before the archangel focussed upon the the shocked lesser angel in front of him.

"Gabriel?" Came Zachariah's hushed voice, almost choking on the words in his amazement.

"I'm glad that you remember me," Gabriel drawled, voice like steel wrapped in honey. He was the cat in this game, luring his prey with candied words before revealing the hidden bite. 

"Of...of course I remember you, Gabriel. You're my brother." Careful words, spoken slowly, pronounced softly as if the wrong syllable would set Gabriel off, like someone treading lightly on ground littered with landmines. "Gabriel, you must know these are the vessels. Michael --"

"-- Will not be getting either of these boys," a soft, dangerous voice purred. Zachariah paled, an unhealthy shade of grey that matched his tailored suit.

" _Lucifer_ ," came the horrified hiss.

Lucifer inclined his head regally. "My brother is rather fond of them," he continued conversationally as though Zachariah had never spoken. He circled the pale angel, reaching out to flick an invisible piece of lint from Zachariah's jacket. He paused in front of him and straightened his tie

Zachariah looked at Gabriel briefly before his eyes flickered back towards the Devil. "Ah. No, no not _that_ brother." Lucifer turned to face Castiel. " _That_ brother."

"Bu... bu... but he's nothing. He _disobeyed_!" Zachariah blurted out as though it was the worst thing he could imagine. Gabriel snorted and Lucifer raised his brows in amazement.

"You _do_ remember who you are taking to fight?" Lucifer's voice is thick with his own credulity. "I think it's time for you to leave, Zachariah. Before Gabriel truly looses his temper. And he will." 

Zachariah took as step closer to Dean. Lucifer tsked and held his hand up, fingers splayed out and Zachariah froze. Literally. "I find tire of you. You'll go now; you will not go be able to speak to anyone about our presence until we are clear of this location." He made a twisting motion with his hand and Zachariah and all his goons vanished. Lucifer turned to Sam and his bonds vanished. Sam sagged towards the ground, Lucifer's hand grasping his arm to halt.

"How is he?" Gabriel's tight voice asked as he crouched by Cas. Dean crawled next to him, stroking. 

"Sam's fine. Focus on Castiel. I'm not much of a healer and it's not like we can call Raphael," Lucifer murmured. Gabriel's face tightened further and Sam thought how wrong it looked on him. He smoothed a hand along the falling angel's face and the blood vanished as the skin knitted back together.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Dean asked hoarsely. 

"I'm not sure. Zachariah tried to rip his remaining Grace out," Gabriel sighed. "He needs Raphael to fix him properly. I've patched him up and his Grace will slowly heal him. Eventually. With time. I hope," Gabriel conceded. He picked Cas up. "Luci, we should leave."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am sorry for the long absence. I have had some issues, personally and professionally and I had to concentrate on myself and my family. As of now, I am trying to get ups to date with everything. I am so sorry.

“We’re safe here,” Gabriel said, placing Cas carefully on a sofa, smoothing his hair down. The Falling angel had yet to regain consciousness. Dean hovered nearby almost immediately. 

“Where _is_ here?” Sam murmured, rubbing his shoulder slightly. Lucifer looked at Sam and raised a hand to his head before pausing. Last time he’d tried to fix the hunter, he had been vehemently opposed to it. Sam blinked at him briefly before giving a half smile and nodding slightly. He sighed in relief when the soreness left him. 

“Here is... it’s safe place. One of my homes. One hundred percent untraceable from Heaven and it’s goons,” Gabriel explained, leaving Cas’ side for Sam’s and just _staring_ at him. Sam was still unnerved a little by the fact that he had shred the Trickster’s veneer. “Sam, you _called_ for me. For us. But I... I _couldn’t see you_.”

Sam blushed slightly; he had, it was true. But he now realised that he hadn’t given Gabriel his location. Lucifer must have done. “Gabriel, I—” Sam was cut off by a pained moan from the sofa. Gabriel, Lucifer and Dean were by his side instantly.

“Castiel, little one,” Lucifer crooned, stroking his hair. “Gabriel, his Grace.”

“I know.” Gabriel clenched his teeth, hands hovering over the younger angel’s body. A light pressure ripped through room causing the humans’ ears to pop. “Dammit. Dean, come here.” He held his hand, snapping his fingers when Dean seemed reluctant to hold it. “For Dad’s sake, Dean. I don’t bite.” Dean, being Dean and regardless of the situation, made an inappropriate comment about Gabriel and Sam that caused a huff of laughter from the archangel. “Only if he says yes,” he snorted, waggling his eyebrows at Sam when he made a querying noise. Dean’s hand slid into his. At the connection, Gabriel loosed a slither of his Grace and poured it into Dean.

“Dude!” Dean cursed, trying to pull his hand back. Of course, he’d have better luck prying a wall apart with his bare hands than budging Gabriel when he was determined. 

For the most part, Gabriel ignored the hunter, looking for that little connection to Castiel through him. _Ah, there. Oh Castiel, you haven’t even finished claiming him,_ he thought. “Okay Deano. Here it is. Cas’ Grace is flailing. It needs to settle back down into Cas. But there is a metaphorical hole where it is leaking through. Caused by good ol’ Zachy. You have a tentative bind caused when he raised you from Hell; it became stronger when you started having sex. Cas is gonna wake but he’s gonna get worse. If you and he... mate, for lack of a better word, it’ll plug the hole and it might stop him falling any longer. Eventually, his Grace will seep out of the wound and he’ll die.”

Dean didn’t even need to think twice. Cas was special; Cas was his and he’d be more than willing to do anything to keep him alive. He said as much and Gabriel nodded, letting go of his hand smirking at him. “Of course if you ever hurt my baby brother...” he trailed off. Dean rolled his eyes and poked him in the chest. 

“Same goes for you!” Because really? Archangel or not, Dean would find a way to follow through with a threat he made months ago to deep fry him an archangel. Dean had few things that mattered to him. Cas. Sam. Bobby. His baby; and he’d fight for them. He didn’t quite know _how_ he’d do it. He just would. 

Gabriel’s smirk grew larger. 

****  
Cas woke up soon after that and he and Dean went to explore the house. Sam rolled his eyes because really, could his brother be any more obvious. He flopped onto a sofa. Lucifer sat next to him, touching him wherever possible, arm thrown over the back of the sofa hand trailing in his hair, rubbing circles on his neck causing Sam to sigh and close his eyes. The touches, however fleeting, were pleasant, nice and soothing. A small sound from Gabriel caused his eyes to snap open, immediately searching for the smaller archangel. 

He was hovering, watching them with an unhappy expression on his face. Sam didn’t like that. Gabriel’s face was expressive; he was always eyebrows and mouth and suggestive smirks and twinkling eyes. “Gabriel,” Sam started. And stopped when Gabriel grew even more serious. Sam sucked a breath in. _He couldn’t see me. He wasn’t able to find me and save me and—_ The realisation hit Sam like a punch to the gut. He got up, ignoring the protested huff from Lucifer and went to stand in front of Gabriel. Leaning down, he brushed their lips together. Gabriel stood, unresponsive, staring up at Sam and didn’t Sam hate that. “Gabriel, you said you could alter the sigils on my ribs to include you. Do it. I want you to know where I am. I want you to be able to come find me. I want _you_ ,” he finished firmly. A soft sobbing noise before Gabriel launched himself onto Sam, staggering them backwards onto the sofa. Lips met and the kiss held all the desperation he felt at the thought that he, potentially, didn’t mean as much to Sam as Lucifer. Hands roamed over clothes and Sam moaned. A sigh brought him almost back to himself. The feeling of the sofa dip and rise as someone got up did.

Sam pulled away from Gabriel’s mouth to see Lucifer almost at the door. “Lucifer—”

“—It’s okay, Sam. I didn’t expect you to chose me.” He snorted softly. “It was a nice thought, though. I hope you and Gabriel will be happy. I’ll leave you two alone.” A soft smile and he turned back to walk out.

“I want you, too, Lucifer,” Sam mildly told him. He paused, shocked and turned to Sam, incredulity colouring his face. 

“Sam.”

“I came to that realisation before Zachariah. I should have text you to ask to meet me. I didn’t and, well.”

“You want us both?” Lucifer asked slowly, almost as if he didn’t, _couldn’t_ believe it.

“Cas told me about the two of you in, in Heaven. I already wanted you both and didn’t think I could have you. After that, I thought maybe I could have you both and you could have each other, too,” Sam said softly. Gabriel made a needy sound, knelt on the sofa. 

“Luci.” Gabriel gasped out. “Please.” He could have Sam, he could have Lucifer like he used to. It was almost too much for him and when Lucifer reached them, hands tangled with Gabriel’s and his mouth on Sam, Gabriel exploded in a flurry of kissing, groping.

“I don’t think this sofa is big enough,” Gabriel murmured, sucking a deep mark into Sam’s throat. “I want _this_ inside me.” He palmed Sam’s dick through his jeans and Lucifer ate the resulting sound. “Bedroom?”

Without waiting for a reply, he snapped his fingers and Sam found himself on silken sheets. The hunter reached up, gripping Lucifer’s shirt and pulling it off. He sat up and latched his mouth onto Lucifer’s nipples. He groaned and twisted his hand in Sam’s hair. “Sam.” 

Gabriel ran his hands over Lucifer’s back, lingering on a spot between his shoulder blades where his wing met, and he scratched. Lucifer hissed and the younger archangel chuckled. He didn’t stop though, and Lucifer collapsed onto Sam, thrusting against him wildly. “Gabriel,” a groan. “You little tease.”

“It’s not teasing if I mean to follow through, brother.” Gabriel yelped when he was dragged down, pinned to the bed, hot bites pressed to his neck. “Yes! Luci yes!” He begged, trying to get some friction for his aching dick. He had missed this; missed how possessive Lucifer could get, how dominant, how perfect.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Sam groaned, hand pressing against his cock. 

“I believe you said that you wanted Sam in you Gabriel,” Lucifer murmured, ripping his shirt off. “How do you want him, hmm? Like this, pinned to the bed and fucked hard like the slut you are.” At the last, he bit hard on his neck where it met his shoulder and Gabriel panted, nonsense tumbling out of his mouth, random words and curses and _please_.

Lucifer chuckled as a mirrored sound came from Sam. He turned and looked at their hunter. He had his cock out and was fisting it hard, eyes glued to the angels. “You like this, Sam? Seeing Gabriel so needy and desperate for you. How hard.” 

Sam nodded, then shook his head. “I can’t see how hard he is though, can I?” Lucifer’s smile turned sly and he made a gesture. The rest of their clothes vanished and Sam’s breath caught at how beautiful his archangels were. How perfect. He crawled over to them and kissed Gabriel, trailing kisses down his neck and chest, downwards, downwards towards his cock. He licked a strip down his cock before suckling the head, enjoying the mewling sounds Gabriel made. Lucifer’s fingers trailed down Sam’s back as he urged him onto his knees. A cool, slick finger circled his hole before sliding in slowly. Sam groaned around Gabriel’s cock, stopping briefly to gasp. He pushed back as another joined it, stretching him open, readying him for one of his angels. A third joined the others and they grazed his prostate. Sam cried out, mouth leaving Gabriel’s cock as he panted, rocking back onto the finger.

Gabriel struggled upwards, sat up and watched his smirking brother get Sam ready. “Not this time Luci. _This_ time, I want Sammy on his back, you fucking him. I want to ride him.” And Sam had no objection. Though, when Lucifer’s fingers slid out, he objected. Gabriel manhandled him onto his back and kissed him breathless. He tore away from the kiss, with a wild look behind him. “ _Fuck_ , Lucifer. Fuck.” Because the idea of Lucifer getting him ready to fuck himself on Sam’s cock with the same fingers he got Sam ready with and _fuck_ it was good. 

Eventually, Lucifer pulled away and urged him to climb onto Sam. They both cried out as Gabriel sank down in one go. “Yesss,” Sam hissed, his hands going to his hips. “Fuck. You feel so good, so tight.” At the first thrust, Lucifer held him down as he sank into Sam. And then the circuit was complete and they thrust, rocked and ground together. Lucifer’s hands teased Gabriel’s back, nails digging into that spot. Gabriel mewled, back arching, then screamed when the change in position cause Sam’s cock to graze his prostate. Sam’s hands dug hard into Gabriel’s hips, forcefully pulling him down, even as he thrust back onto Lucifer. He was close, so close. The double stimulation, the sight of Gabriel so shamelessly writhing above him, Lucifer’s dark, possessive look. _Fuck_ he was going to come.

A bite from Lucifer to Gabriel’s back set them all off like dominoes. Gabriel came noisily over Sam’s chest, the constrictions causing Sam to almost blackout with the force of his orgasm. He didn’t miss feeling Lucifer filling him with his come, though and he groaned at the feeling.

“Fuck,” Gabriel panted. “That was awesome!”


End file.
